lorenas_vampire_diaries_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett is a female character on The Vampire Diaries. She has been a main character in all five seasons. She is potrayed by Kat Graham. Throughout Lorena's The Vampire Diaries Season Five In ''Total Eclipse of the Heart, ''Bonnie returns from her trip to see her mom. Caroline greets her back and asks her how her mom is doing. Bonnie tells her that she is fine and that Jamie moved back in with Abby. Caroline then asks how he is doing and how she feels because she and Jamie used to have a thing. Bonnie says she is fine with it and he is fine. Bonnie then tells her that Jamie is going to start attending Whitmore soon. Bonnie seems upset and Caroline asks what's the matter, but Bonnie tells her that she is fine. Katherine, who Bonnie thinks is Elena, enters their dorm room. Caroline invites her and Katherine to Whitmore College's 'Bitter-Ball' for the broken-hearted. Bonnie tries to pull out of going, but Katherine soon persuades her to go. Caroline hugs her and Katherine. Later, Caroline and Bonnie are ready for the ball and go to see if Katherine is ready to go. When they arrive, they both compliment on how beautiful she looks. Katherine then compliments them both saying they are just as beautiful. They ask if Katherine is ready to go, but Katherine says she needs to finish getting ready and will be meeting Stefan before the ball, because she has invited him. Caroline and Bonnie go to the ball. When they arrive at the ball, Caroline admits to sleeping with Klaus. Bonnie is shocked and tells Caroline that she needs to get a drink. When Bonnie goes over to the table where the drinks are, the server, a college student named Liv, is practising magic by making some of the empty plastic cups float in the sky. Bonnie asks her what she is doing. Liv tries to say that Bonnie must of been imagining things, but soon realises that Bonnie knows about witchcraft. Liv introduces herself to Bonnie and Bonnie does the same. Bonnie asked her how long she had known about being a witch. Liv tells her that she has only just recently realised that she is a witch. Bonnie asked her if she would like a mentor to help her, since she used to be a witch. Liv accepts. Bonnie then gets a phonecall from Jeremy and leaves Liv alone. Bonnie is told to go to the Salvatore Boarding House by Jeremy because he is in some sort of trouble. When she arrives, she finds her mother and Jamie tied to two seperate chairs. Bonnie runs into the living area to help them, but is stopped by Enzo. She asks where Damon is and who Enzo is. Enzo introduces himself to her as Damon's friend. Damon then enters the room asking for Bonnie's help in capturing Wes. Bonnie disagrees and says she will have no part in the murder of someone. Damon then stakes Abby in the chest. Bonnie tries running towards to help but is held back by Enzo. When Damon starts feeding on Jamie, she gives in and agrees. Damon and Enzo smie at each other as Bonnie cries and helps her mother and Jamie out. Jeremy comes running into the room and apologizes to her. Personality Human/Witch At the beginning of the series, Bonnie is an upbeat and positive person. However, as the series goes on and Bonnie begins to suffer the losses of people close to her (most notably her Grams and Jeremy), she begins to become a much more serious person. Throughout the series, Bonnie remains a strong person who is loyal to her friends even through all of the challenges they have faced. While Bonnie has become friends with Stefan, she remains cordial with Damon, though there have been implications that the two care about each other deep down. Bonnie's most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her loyalty to her friends. Multiple times throughout the series, Bonnie willingly taps into dark powers in order to save the people she cares for, despite knowing the consequences. Although every single member of her family has warned her about the consequences of some of the spells she has performed, Bonnie's belief that it is her duty to help those close to her always overrules any worry about potential dangers. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has taken their toll on her, particularly with Jeremy's death; where she is pushed to the point of agreeing to go through with a plan to destroy the veil between the realm of the living and the supernatural dead just to bring Jeremy back, despite the fact that doing so would also resurrecting every single supernatural creature that has died. Bonnie has often shown overconfidence in her abilities, believing that she could take out two very powerful immortal beings, like Klaus and Elijah, while underestimating what they both are capable of doing. She has threatened those who she does not know, including her cousin Lucy, being unaware that Lucy is more powerful, but also has more experience with magic than she does. Ghost/Anchor to The Other Side Now that she is the anchor to the Other Side, she will experience pain each time someone passes through her. Physical Appearance Bonnie is a beautiful and petite young African American woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up even more. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early Season One, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with coloured t-shirts, however in later seasons began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Bonnie is regularly seen wearing. In Season Four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally; such as for Graduation, wore a floral print dress with her trinkets underneath her red gown. Bonnie occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily wears little to no makeup. Relationships *Bonnie and Shelia *Bonnie and Lucy *Bonnie and Caroline *Bonnie and Elena *Bonnie and Jeremy *Bonnie and Matt *Bonnie and Damon *Bonnie, Caroline and Elena *Bonnie and Stefan *Bonnie and Jamie *Bonnie and Liv *Bonnie and Luka *Bonnie and Klaus *Bonnie and Esther *Bonnie and Kol *Atticus and Bonnie *Bonnie and Rudy *Bonnie and Silas *Bonnie and Katherine Appearances Season Five *Total Eclipse of the Heart Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters